Not Knowing
by Michaelover101
Summary: This is a little fluff peice I came up with when I watched 'Baby It's You' It's the Roswell gang during the snowstorm! Please read and reveiw!


Title: Not Knowing

Author: Michaelover101

Disclaimer: Not mine…and I live with that fact everyday! 

Rating: G

Summary: Little Fluff piece I came up with when I was watching 'Baby It's You.' The Roswell gang during the snowstorm! Please read and review

Part 1:

"I can't believe he's dead." a nine year old Max said as he cried on his sisters shoulder.

"Maybe mom and dad can get you a new one." Isabel said trying to comfort her brother.

"I think it's a good thing it's dead I mean those things are covered with diseases." Michael smirked Isabel threw a pillow at his head but he caught it before it hit.

"I think I'm just going to go to bed thanks Iz."

"No problem Max." Max walked into his bedroom head hung low. He looked at his dresser where the empty hamster cage now was, a piece of paper was taped to the side of the cage that read 'BIGFOOT' in his sloppy writing. He laid on his bed and went to sleep thinking of all the good times he had with the pet.

"Max, Max wake up." Isabel whispered.

"Leave me alone Iz."

"Max wake up and look outside!" Max sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it?" Isabel lead him to his window and his eyes widened at the scene in front of them. "is that..."

"SNOW!" Isabel said "Come on Mom and Daddy are waiting for us downstairs." She dragged him down the stairs and they sat down at the table.

"This is terrible, we can't even get to work!" Diane Evens said as she set their plates of food in front of them.

"The biggest snow storm Roswell has ever seen I guess we're just going to have to stay in with the kids." Phillip Evens said. Isabel smiled along with Max.

"Can we play outside when we're done eating?" Isabel asked as she took a sip of her apple juice.

"Yes you can but you have to put on something warm I don't want you guys catching your deaths out there."

"Yes mom." They said in unison. They both finished their breakfast's hastily and ran back up the stairs and put on their winter clothes and snow boots. Isabel waited downstairs for Max.

"Here's your scarf and gloves sweetie."

"Thanks mom." Isabel tied the scarf tightly around her neck and put on her gloves. She was wearing some jeans with a large pink snow coat and matching pink boots. Max came down with his large blue snow coat and matching boots he also was wearing jeans.

"Here's your scarf and gloves Max."

"Thanks mom." He put them on and Isabel grabbed his hand and led him out of the house.

"Don't wonder to far!" Their mom shouted after them. Isabel dragged him to the park across the street where they saw Michael sitting on a swing wearing only jeans and black shirt and the jean jacket he always wore to keep him warm.

"Hey Michael." Max said as they walked up to him.

"Hey Maxwell."

"Aren't you cold."

"Nope." Max sat in the swing next to him. "Where's Izzy Lizard?"

"She was right in front of me when we came in." Max started to look around but couldn't find his sister anywhere. He heard Michael groan behind him and the laughter of his sister. He turned around to find Michael shaking snow out of his hair and his sister on the ground laughing.

"That's for yesterday!" She said in between giggles.

"Oh yeah. "Michael picked up a ball of snow and started padding it up he got ready to launch it but before it left his hand Max threw another one at the side of his face. Michael whirled around to find Max with his hands on his hips.

"You attack her you attack me too." By the time Max had said that Isabel had thrown another one at Michael hitting him on the hip.

"Ok that's it." Michael threw the one that he had in his hand at Isabel hitting her on the top of her head. The next few minutes snow balls were flying every where. The majority of them hitting Michael. Michael sat down in the snow raising his hands in surrender

"I give up." Michael said. Isabel plopped down and started making a snow angel Max sat next to Michael.

"What do you want to do now?" Max asked

"I don't know." Michael replied. Isabel stood up and studied her handy work she drew a halo at the top of the angel's head then turned to the two boys.

"Lets go for a walk." Isabel said They just shrugged and stood up. Isabel grabbed both their hands and walked out of the park . They had been walking down the streets of Roswell. Well more like just Garden street when they heard screaming and laughter. Isabel dragged them further down the street until she found the house responsible for the noise. Michael took one look at the house and started turning back.

"Michael what's wrong?" Isabel asked

"There is no way I'm setting foot in that house. It's a loony house"

"We're not going into the house silly just going to see if we can play with them." Isabel walked up to the house and Max stopped and watched as the brown haired girl played with a blonde haired girl. His gaze never leaving the brown haired girl. The blonde haired girl stooped and waved dragging the other girl behind her.

"Hi Isabel."

"Hi Maria!" Isabel walked up to her dragging the two boys.

"Hi Max." Liz said shyly

"Hi Liz." Max said even more shyly. Michael rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

"What are you doing here dorkbutt."

"None of your business Cheesehead."

"your a jerk."

"and your annoying."

"It's in our genes dumb butt."

"Shut up!" Maria rolled her eyes

"Nice comeback!" Maria turned and faced Isabel.

"Can we play with you?" Isabel asked

"Yeah sure Alex doesn't want to play outside cause he's a WIMP!" Alex came out putting his gloves on. His teeth chattering.

"I'm not a wimp." he said in between chatters. Amy came out behind him carry a navy blue hat.

"Alex you forgot your hat...Oh Maria more of your friends are here and look at you with just that jacket." Amy said as she saw Michael. "I have just the thing for you." she went back inside and came out with a light blue snow jacket. She put Alex's hat on and gave Michael the jacket.

"You can catch your deaths out here. I'll make you all some hot coco." Amy went back inside leaving Michael as he stared at the jacket.

"Put it on or Miss. DeLuca is just gonna make you put it on." Alex said. Michael grudgingly put on the jacket. Just as Maria hit him with a snowball.

"Not again and watch the hair DeLuca."

"What are you going to do about it huh? huh?" Maria said teasingly as she hit him with another one purposely hitting his hair.

Max and Liz sat on the porch and watched the exchange between the two.

Alex picked up a handful of snow and made it a ball of perfection that is until Isabel hit his arm with a snow ball making him drop it and causing her into a fit of giggles. Alex picked up another handful of dirt and ran over to her smushing it in her hair. she screamed in delight and she mimicked him smushing more snow in his face.

Maria and Michael ran around the yard throwing snowballs at each other.

None of them knowing what the future held. None of them knowing that they were teasing or sitting with their future loved ones. None of them knowing. Just enjoying the time they had together.

THE END!


End file.
